mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Rutherford
|misc1 = Horns |misc1text = Dark arctic bluish gray and dark cyanish gray |voice = Garry Chalk (English, as Gary Chalk) Antti L. J. Pääkönen (Finnish, S8E1-S8E2) Michel Hinderyckx (French) Andreas Wilde (German, S5E11 and S7E11) Peter Sura (German, S8E1-S8E2) Balázs Élő (Hungarian) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian) Mikołaj Klimek (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, S5E11) Anton Savenkov (Russian, S7E11 onwards) Mykhaylo Zhonin (Ukrainian, S5E11) Andriy Mostrenko (Ukrainian, S7E11) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian, S8E1-S8E2, and Best Gift Ever) |headercolor = #723A18 |headerfontcolor = #C1642B}} Prince Rutherford is a male yak and the prince of the kingdom of Yakyakistan. He first appears in the season five episode Party Pooped.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season five Prince Rutherford appears in Party Pooped as part of a Yakyakistani delegation to Equestria. When he first meets Princess Twilight Sparkle, he expresses a desire to foster a good friendship between ponies and yaks. However, over the course of their visit to Ponyville, Rutherford and his entourage trample and destroy everything with which they take even the slightest issue. Twilight serves Rutherford a banquet of traditional yak foods, but Rutherford destroys the banquet table because he doesn't like how the food tastes. Applejack makes him and his fellow yaks Yakyakistan-style hay beds, but Rutherford destroys them because they aren't made from Yakyakistan hay. The yak prince reacts similarly to Fluttershy's animal friends, Rarity's fabrics at Carousel Boutique, Rainbow Dash's snow, Mrs. Cake's baking, and Spike's piano playing. Eventually, Prince Rutherford becomes so frustrated that he decides to leave Ponyville and declare war on Equestria. Thanks to Pinkie Pie—who travels across Equestria in an attempt to help the delegation—a friendship party in Ponyville boosts Rutherford and the yaks' spirits. When Pinkie approaches Rutherford and talks at length about what makes Equestria great, Rutherford calls off his declaration of war and becomes good friends with the ponies. Season seven In Not Asking for Trouble, Prince Rutherford invites Pinkie Pie to the Yakyakistan holiday of Yickslurbertfest. However, during their celebratory stomping, the yaks accidentally cause an avalanche that covers the village in snow. Pinkie Pie offers to bring her pony friends to help, but Rutherford refuses out of personal pride. In the end, Pinkie brings her friends to clear the snow away in secret. With the yaks' pride preserved, Rutherford declares Pinkie an honorary yak and "the best kind of friend". Season eight Rutherford appears in the two-part premiere School Daze representing the yak student Yona as she enrolls at the School of Friendship. However, when Chancellor Neighsay voices displeasure at the school being attended by non-pony creatures, Rutherford takes extreme offense and pulls Yona out of school. Later, when the students are found after they run away, the Mane Six convince Rutherford to allow Yona to re-enroll at the school. ''Best Gift Ever'' In My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Rutherford appears celebrating the yak holiday of Snilldar Fest, and is approached by Pinkie Pie for help finding a gift. Rutherford admits that the "Gift Givers of the Grove" surpass the yaks in this regard, and gives Pinkie a map to their home. Season nine In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Rutherford appears during the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow after being rallied by Yona. In The Last Problem, Rutherford attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. He also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics Of , Prince Rutherford appears on page 20, angry that the Griffonstone Boffyball team scored a single point on the Yakyakistan team. In , he appears as a participant in trade negotiations between Yakyakistan and the Crystal Empire. During the negotiations, Rutherford becomes good friends with Prince Blueblood. In the mini-comic For the Pony Who Has Everything, Rutherford appears in attendance of Princess Celestia's birthday party. In , Rutherford appears on page 4. He also appears in the - story arc Wings Over Yakyakistan, in which dragons threaten Yakyakistan over a "sacred bond" between dragons and yaks. Rutherford mistakenly broke this bond by declaring Pinkie Pie an honorary yak, and with Spike's help, Rutherford and Ember make peace. In , Rutherford attends the Convocation of Creatures as the representative of Yakyakistan. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Prince Rutherford appears in episode 3 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "All About Alicorns". The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''PRINCE RUTHERFORD is a gruff Yak leader who sought to improve relations between Yakyakistan and Equestria. He can be a blowhard when he doesn't get his way and is known for his tantrums. The cordial ponies of Equestria welcomed him with open hooves, showing him the power of friendship.'' Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Prince Rutherford is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as a boss during the "Convocation of the Creatures!" event. His in-game description states, "Though he leads his own kingdom with plenty of pride, this hot-headed prince has his stubboner side!" Personality Prince Rutherford is portrayed as loud and incredibly short-tempered. He is usually gracious enough to meet with Princess Twilight and her friends on calm footing, but he becomes volatile if something displeases him, typically flying into a destructive rampage. He is, however, cultured enough to appreciate classical music. Rutherford speaks in broken sentences, omitting most grammatical articles from his speech and sometimes referring to himself and his entourage in the third person. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes }} }} }} }} Gallery References de:Prinz Rutherford es:Príncipe Rutherford pl:Książę Rutherford pt:Príncipe Rutherford ru:Принц Рутерфорд uk:Принц Резерфорд Category:Non-pony characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Royalty Category:Featured articles